Holiday Collection
by AnnoyingSword217
Summary: A series of holiday one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe! 5,061 words of fluff. I decided to start a series of Shink holiday fics. All with the same Sheik and Link. Plus Dark, Nabooru, Zelda, ect. This is the start of that. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You can not flake out on me! I put my blood, sweat, and tears into your costume, Sheik!"<p>

"Uh, yeah. That's a little gross, Zel." I sighed. "Beside. No one will miss me if I don't show."

"But Sheiky!" I can feel a migraine coming on as my sister hops up and down, shaking her fist at me.

"I don't know any of your friends."

"Sure you do. That cool guy, Dark is his name right. He is coming." My eyebrow twitches just by the sound of his name.

"Is your memory that bad?" Zelda gives me a confused look. "Dark is the guy that has tried to get in my pants for the last year."

"Oh! But he is so cute..." Now she is twiddling her thumbs. Suddenly my sister shoots up. "His twin brother, Link! He will be here."

I freeze at the mention of Link. Zelda doesn't know it, but I have a crush on the school's most popular guy. And why wouldn't I. He seems so perfect. Not that I have ever talked to him. I guess I am in love with the idea of him being wonderful. Is that so wrong?

"I don't know Link." A mental image of him pops into my head. His golden hair, bright blue eye, and perfect build.

"You want to." I scoff at her.

"I-I don't!"

"Your red face tells me otherwise." I cringe. My one weakness and she has found it.

"It isn't like it matters."

"And why is that?" Zelda is bent forward and her eyes are actually looking up at me. This is weird because my sister is taller than me. And older. And more sociable. And likable. But the effect is like any other puppy dog look. Gets her what she wants.

"Link is straight. Majorly." I jump at her dark chuckle.

"We will see about that." My sister waves back at me as she walks away. "Put on your ninja costume and help me with the last minute decor."

"It's a Sheikah battle suit!"

"Sure."

I begrudgingly do as she says and before I know it, people are arriving.

"Sheik!"

"Yes, Zel." My sister is rushing over to me. She forcefully collides with me and I stumble backwards.

"I need you to greet the guest." At my glare she tries again. "Please! I need to finish a few things and put my costume on."

"Ugh. Fine. But I won't take my cowl off. And if someone complains about me giving them the cold shoulder, too bad." Zelda nods vigorously and runs off.

So I stand in the living room, waiting for the doorbell to ring. And when it does, I welcome people into the party.

A loud bang comes from the door and before I can get over to open it, in stumbles Nabooru. "Sheiky!" I place my hands on my hips at Nabooru's squeal. "Mmm. Pouty Sheikah hottie alert!"

"Did my sister really invite you?" Nabooru and Zelda aren't on good terms. Probably because the last time the Gerudo girl was out at our house, she peeked in on me while I was in the shower. That wasn't all. It only got her a warning. What she did next was what made my sister blow her top.

"It was just a little touch! Zelda had no right to be so upset."

"I was naked. And you grabbed my crotch."

"And a mighty fine man you are." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and skipped off, leaving my question unanswered.

I yelped as my arse was smacked. "So, so tight." Hands came around me, slipping down my sides to rest on my hips. "How you temp me, Sheik. Cruel boy."

"Remove your hands or lose the vile thing between your legs."

"You're mean. I just wanted to take you and throw that lithe body on a bed. Stripping that sinfully sexy, body conforming suit from silky skin and shoving my d-"

"That is quite enough." Dark disappeared from behind me and I heard a whine.

"Link! You don't understand! Sheik is gorgeous! His body beyond anything that the trashy girls have. Beautifully curved and a complete virgin!" I blushed and turned to find Dark in a headlock by Link.

"Ridiculous, Dark. I doubt a man can be considered beautiful."

"You obviously haven't seen Sheik." Dark tugged his head out of Link's hold with an audible 'pop'. "Go ahead. Look."

Dark pointed straight at me and I shuffled my feet. Uneasy as Link took in the sight of me. "He usually wears a big navy blue hoodie. It really hides him well. I didn't know he even went to our school before I had gym with him. His flexibility alone will make any guy tight in their pants."

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Link." I stick out my bandage wrapped hand and he slowly takes it.

"And completely polite." I don't see Link's soft smile as I cast my eyes down and pull my hand away.

"I see. Hey. Are your eyes actually red, or do you have in contacts?" I freeze. My eye color not a good subject. I get ridiculed because of it. I contemplate lying, but something tells me that Dark would out me.

"They are r-red." I wait for the disgusted excuse and for him to walk away.

"Woah! That is totally cool!" My mouth twitches up into a weak smile. "Dark has red eyes, but wow! Yours are like freshly cut, crimson roses." He leans forward and whispers in my ear. "In the right lighting, Dark's eyes look kinda brown. I guess you get more crap from people because it is so prominent."

I can only nod. He likes them?

"I guess I should find Zelda. She had something to tell me." He pats my shoulder and walks away. I watch him go with a dreamy eyed look. He is as wonderful as I thought he would be.

"Got the hots for Link. Bad idea. That boy has broken more hearts than I have."

"He wouldn't do such a thing. Link is too... perfect." Dark snorts behind me.

"Newsflash. He doesn't date. Period. End of story. He leads lots of girls on, but never picks one. Zelda fell victim to him once. If you really don't believe me. Ask her." He walks off and strikes up a conversation with a redhead dressed as a ranch hand.

I make up my mind to do just that. When the party is really going and people are around to get the door, I sneak off to find my sister.

Up in her room, Zel is trying to put on a necklace. "Oh, Sheik! Thank goodnes. Please help me with this."

"Only if you tell me about Link. Dark said that Link is a heartbreaker and that you had a crush on him. Is any of that true?" My sister sighs.

"Yes. I believed I loved Link at one point. But he refused my confession and we stayed friends."

"And the heartbreaking thing?" Another sigh from Zelda.

"Link is probably the most oblivious person you will meet. But only in the love department. He is good at pretty much anything else." I can see Zelda pinching the bridge of her nose as I fasten the necklace. "Are you thinking of dating Link? Cause it could take some work. Your efforts might not even be noticed. Are you prepared for that?" I fail to notice that she didn't mention Link not being gay.

"Yes." I blush and turn from the mirror. "He liked my eyes."

"They are beautiful. I don't see why anyone couldn't." Zelda stood and fixed her dress. "Don't get your hopes up."

"He said they were like 'freshly cut, crimson roses'." A small, shy smile forms on my lips.

I can't help but jump at Zelda's gasp. "Great!" She grabs my wrist and tugs me to the door. But then spins around. "How do I look?"

I take in Zelda's costume. A royal Hylian princess. "You're lovely." My sister squeals, which reminds me of Nabooru. "Zel, did you invite Nabooru?"

"Yeah. I figured she deserved a second chance. But I swear if she violates my precious little brother again, that I will end her. " The rage surrounding Zelda was scary. But the way she suddenly went from mad to skipping off with me being pulled behind her, was even more so.

* * *

><p>"Punch?" I stop spacing out and take the cup from Dark. "Are you okay?"<p>

I blink several times, trying to get rid of my daydream. "Wha- Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Mmm. You sure are." I roll my eyes when Dark leans back against the punch table to look at my arse.

"And here I thought you were going to be civil."

"Hey! I can't help but to look. That outfit leaves little to the imagination." My eyes roll once more and I set the untouched cup down on the table, then make my way outside.

The cool night air is refreshing and I take the turban off, letting my hair down. It flows out and runs the length of my back. My one indulgence. A light breeze blows it into my face and I start the tedious task of braiding it. Doing so makes me smile. Zelda used to do this for me. That was when I decided not to cut it. My sister said she liked it long.

Once that is complete, I decide the chance to let the wind hit my face is too good to pass up. The cowl joins the turban on the railing of the deck. I sigh in relief. The whole outfit is tight, not unlike my gymnastics suit. It serves as a comfort. So familiar.

"So we meet again." I gasp. Hurrying to grab the cowl and hide my face, for reasons I am unsure of. When my hand lands on it, another bigger hand is placed over mine. I glance up to catch Link's eyes. "Please don't put it back on."

His gentle expression is enough to melt me. "O-Okay."

Link's hand leaves mine and he steps away, but not enough to stop our shoulders from touching. "What are you doing out here?" I don't notice him take the fabric from me.

"I could ask you the same thing." He chuckles and it is such a happy sound, that I close my eyes and just listen.

"But I asked first."

I gasp and press my fingers to my temples. "No way! I must have the worst memory in the whole world. Did you really?!" I act so bewilded, that Link is doubled over holding his stomach with laughter.

"Godde-Goddess, Sheik!" I see an opportunity to make his day.

"Why I never!" I higher my voice a couple octaves. "You must be mistaken, mortal. I am not a goddess. Do you see the suggestive bulge in my pants, not my shirt. I shall curse you with immortality and thou shant be my slave for eternity. You will rue the day you crossed Sheik." I raise my hands, palms up and hold that stance. Head turned up with pride.

"I- brea- can't." Link is currently laying on the deck, hands wiping tears from his eyes.

"What is that, Slave?" I lean down, placing my ear next to his mouth. Then pull away when he licks it. "Ah! What the hell?! Did you just lick me?!" I am rubbing furiously at my ear.

"Just starting my job early, Master."

Wha-" I can't get a word in before Link pulls me down, then flips me onto my back and perches on my stomach.

"You, sir, are full of sexual tension. I am merely doing my job as your slave." He gives me that false innocent look.

"I never said I wanted a sex slave, you twit!"

"Never said you didn't." I scowl up at him.

"Never said I was gay."

"Don't have to be. Pleasure is pleasure." I gawk up at him.

"Are you..." I trail off. Unsure.

"And if I was?" He leans down, face inches from my own.

"Doesn't matter. You have no right to screw with someone's emotion. Get off." I don't wait for Link to move. Instead I buck up and over, throwing him off. I stand and make my way to the door, planning to go back into the party.

"Wait, Sheik!" I turn to him and nod. A sign to go on. "I ment no disrespect."

I put on a fake smile. "It's okay. I understand." Then I open the door and leave him.

* * *

><p>"Sheik!" I don't have to look long to see Zelda.<p>

"Need something?" She grabs my wrist.

"Yes! We are starting the maze hunt and don't have equal teams! So you are going to be on my team." As my sister tugs me along, my protests fall on deaf ears.

"I got another player!" Everyone cheers as Zelda drags me to the back of the line. "Okay, Sheik. When it is your turn, there will be an object in the maze that you have to find. The referee will tell you what it is and you have to go find it. But be quick! The other team will be sending someone in as well. Understand?"

"Get in. Find the item. Got it." I can feel the adrenaline pumping in my body at such a challenge. I hope my opponent is fast.

"Oh! And you only have to go through the maze when finding the item. Once it is found, the game becomes a free for all. You still have to bring it back." Zelda giggles as my eyes brighten. Oh, what fun I will have!

The line takes a little to dwindle down. So I take in the maze. It looks like our hedge garden, but I know it is changed to be a maze. On either side is a set of tall bleachers. Full of the people that wanted to watch others run around like chickens with their heads cut off. I laugh at the thought.

Before I know it, Zelda is off. It is silent for quite some time and I start to jump from foot to foot. Impatient. A triumph cheer comes from the crowd and I see Zelda coming through the entrance with a porcelain doll. "Too easy!"

A tired girl, whom I recognize as the ranch hand from earlier, comes around the corner in the maze and exits. "You got me, Zel."

"Maybe next time, Malon." Zelda pumps her fist in the air.

I listen as the ref tells me what I need to get. "A witch's hat." And when the whistle blows, I am off.

I keep my right hand to the wall and run, this way I can't backtrack. When I come to a dead end, I turn and place my right hand on the wall then continue. Suddenly I spot it. I take off in a sprint, planning to grab it, when I see Link round the corner. He sees the hat and takes off running, but I have the head start.

When we both near it, I dive. I grab the tip as I am over it and go through Link's legs. I jump back up to my feet and hit the ground running. I can hear the crowd going wild, but I block it out. This is a competition. I won't lose. I bite the tip of the hat and do a somersault up onto the wall. I thank my sister for pushing me so hard on muscle strength as my feet touch down on the hedge.

Several gasp sound out and I grin. I look down from my position to Link. His eyes are full of amazement and his dropped jaw makes me giggle. My eyes widen at that and I hope no one heard it. Link's mouth is closed into a crooked grin. His expression of amusement. He heard.

He cocks an eyebrow at me. As if to say 'let's give them a show' before jumping onto one hedge wall, then rebounding to another. Link now stands on top of the maze as well. That stupid cocky grin of his is strangely adorable. I make a 'come and get me' gesture before putting the hat on my head, thanking Zelda for getting one with a strap. Then running down the wall and handspringing over several gaps.

The roar from the crowd gets lower. But my focus returns to Link. Unlike me, Link simply jumps the hedges. And before I know it, Link is snatching the hat from my head. He holds it up and then surprises me. Link grabs my chin and kisses me.

"Catch me, cutie." He whispers this in my ear and licks it. Again! Link jumps down from the wall and disappears while I am in a state of shock.

"I'll kill you!" I run about on the hedges til I find that stupid boy. I jump down and tackle him at his team entrance. I can hear the sighs from his team members. "Silly slave should obey his master."

I take the hat and for good measure, I use a bandage from my leg to tie him up. "I thought I wasn't going to be your sex slave."

I giggle. "No, I prefer someone..." I get close to his ear. Lips brushing it. "Bigger."

"Hey!"

"Ha! Your mortal body is not enough for this deity!" I chuckle and hop up on the maze, making my way over to a cheering Zelda. I'm sure my face is red from embarrassment and covered in sweat from exhaustion. "Happy now?"

"Yes! We won! And you got a kiss." I groan. "Was there tongue?"

"By the three, Zel! No!" I cross my arms and turn from her. "And even if there was, it would be none of your business."

"But Sheik!" My eye twitches at her whine. "You're my baby brother! I have to protect you from perverts!"

"The only perv I see, is you." I roll my eyes.

"I am not!"

"Says the girl that would ask me how my sex life was going, in detail, if I had one." Zelda came to stand in front of me. A pout on her lips.

"Perhaps you should get one."

"Bah! I'm done! I need something to eat." I waved Zelda off as she tried to call me back.

I was not surprised that no one was in the kitchen. The door had a clear 'no entrance or no party' sign and I laughed at Zelda's inventiveness.

I quickly set about make peanut butter and fudge brownies. I knew Zelda had made treats, but I didn't trust what people could have put in them during the festivities. I did not want to randomly strip and bark like a chicken. Cause that makes sense.

After putting the pan in the oven, I set about cutting fruit. Just some apples, watermelon, bananas, and cantaloupe. When that was done I got out a few skewers and put the cut up fruit, along with some grapes, on them. I turned the stove on and got out the grill pan. I have to say that it is my favorite thing in the whole kitchen. I can barbecue in winter!

Once that was hot enough, I put my kabobs on. I checked on the brownies, flipped the fruit, and decided I needed something to drink. Chocolate milk. After removing the kabobs, I made myself some. We didn't have any chocolate milk mix or chocolate syrup, so I melted a few chocolate bars in a bowl in the microwave. Once that was done, the timer dinged for the brownies.

So I sat on the corner of the counter with a plate of grilled fruit kabobs and peanut butter, fudge brownies using the cabinet as a makeshift backrest. My half gallon, because I was too lazy to get a cup and frankly wanted a ton, of chocolate milk at my side.

And that is how Dark found me. "It smells divine in here. What have you been cooking?"

"Brownies."

"Is that chocolate milk?!" Dark's eyes lit up like child at Christmas.

"Want some?" He nods so quickly I am surprised he doesn't have whiplash. "Stop trying to get in my pants."

"That is hardly a fair trade." Now he looks dejected. I giggle. Causing Dark to stare, but then his eyes brighten and a smile blooms on his face. "That was so cute."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"I am not cute. And you can't have any milk."

"Aww! What if you throw in a kiss. I won't haress you if I get a kiss and chocolate milk, right now."

"Really?" I'm surprised he would agree to something so dumb.

"With a brownie." Still surprised.

"Yeah, sure." He is so childlike.

"Some fruit." Why have I never noticed how silly Dark is?

"Okay. Whatever." How can someone be alluring and innocent?

"A little tongue." Why did I just think that?

"I said fine!" My eyes widen. "You know I didn't mean that!"

"You agreed. Can't go back on your word." Dark crosses his arms and taps his foot. A stance I use against him all the time.

"But- That... You tricked me!" I knotted my brows and glared at him.

"If you had been listening to me, perhaps this wouldn't have happened." I flush, caught.

"Is there something else I can do instead?" I fidget. Knowing I can't get out of this now. If he decides that he wants to kiss me, I have to let him.

"Weeell..." Those piercing, almost black eyes meet mine. "Nope."

"What?!"

"No. I want that kiss. Tongue and all." I sigh as he places his hands on either side of me. Effectively trapping me. "Maybe you will like the taste of metal." Dark's tongue runs across his teeth and I can see the silver in his mouth.

"Or I won't." A mischievous smile crosses his face.

"Wanna bet?"

"What do I get if I win?" I raise my eyebrow at Dark. Challenging him.

"Whatever you want." He leans in closer.

"To give you a swift kick to the balls."

"Ouch. I'm wounded." A sweet scent starts to fog my mind. "But if I win, I get whatever I want."

"Within reason. Yes." Dark's breath warms my lips.

"And what would that be?" My eyes droop as I am wrapped in his smell.

"Guess we can find that out later." Morning mist and something musty mixed with oil. I don't understand why it calms me. My mind is floating away, riding a cloud. Causing my heart to voice its opinion. "Just kiss me already."

"I can do that." And so he does.

It starts innocent. A gentle brush of lips. But I can tell Dark is eager and, to be honest, so am I. His mouth opens and warmth pushes my fading rationality out the window. My own lips parting to allow a searching tongue to enter my mouth within seconds.

He moves closer. Pressing his stomach into my inner thighs. My hands leave my lap to travel along that chiselled chest. A groan mixed with a sigh muffled by our joined mouth. I care not for who it came from. Dark's tongue runs along mine and I moan. Definitely enjoying the metallic taste. But goddesses knows I will not tell him that.

Gods, why hadn't I agreed to this sooner? The hell is wrong with me?! Rejecting such a tasty man. I can't help but scoot closer, hands sliding down to grab at his arse, and chuckling when Dark shivers. He withdraws his tongue and I whine, but am rewarded with teeth on my bottom lip.

Arms wrapped around my back and I pull away to gasp when a single nail runs up my spine. "Why didn't you let me touch you sooner, Sheik? All sensative. Anywhere I go trembles under my fingertips. I can only imagine how you would look lain across a bed in the afterglow."

"None of your business." I press my shaking hands into his chest. Trying to push him away, but all the feeling is gone. I had liked kising him. Loved it. Wanted more. I had lost the bet. And, with my head all jumbled, I would agree to anything right now.

"So. Did you enjoy yourself?" Dark runs his nose along my jawline and the sensation is lovely.

"Still am." Despite my confession, he pulls away. "Another?"

"No. I get whatever I want. Right?"

"And that's me. I think that is very much within reason." I place my hands on his shoulders and try to pull Dark back to me.

"That is for me to decide." I stop everything and just nod. Waiting. "Tell Link that you like him."

I gape at him. Was that kiss, him giving up? Is the immature playboy I met over a year ago, really this man in front of me? "You're kidding, right?"

"I want you to confess to my brother. That is within reason. Go do it." I slip off the counter and take a step in the direction of the door. But before leave, I turn to Dark and place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>I wander around the house. People are sleeping everywhere and it makes me wonder where all the time went. The stench of alcohol is in the air. Someone snuck beer in. Why am I not surprised.<p>

Link is nowhere to be found. I sigh and resign myself to forever being lonely. Not like Link would have accepted my feelings. I hardly even knew what they were. Love? Probably not there yet. But it could blossom into it.

I wander up to my room. I pick out my key from my ldg wraps and try to unlock the door, but it doesn't appear to be locked in the first place. I was sure I had because I worried that couples would come up here looking for privacy. I turn the knob and expect the worst.

I gasp when my eyes rest on the person I have been searching for. "Link?"

He spins around and a wide grin breaks out on his face. "Sheik! Huh... duh!" I am confused by this.

"Why 'duh'? Were you worried someone else would come into my room?" He averts his eyes.

"Yeah. I didn't know it was your room." I place my hands on my hips and tap my foot. "Okay. I get the message. Zelda called me a little before the party saying she had a surprise. I, of course, was tricked. She said her little brother had a crush on me and was a total cutie. Said she wanted me to meet him. I agreed because Zelda has been such a good friend to me."

"And?" My arms cross. Eyebrows raising.

"How do you know there is more?"

"Why else would you be worried about meeting_ me,_ Zelda's little brother. Unless my sister didn't tell you who_ I_ was and you thought you had made a huge mistake by getting to know me." He chewed his bottom lip and sighed.

"Zelda had said you liked me. She mentioned dating you and, with the way she described you, I was all for it. Until I came to the party and pulled my brother off the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. His face was covered, but those brilliant, red eyes crickled as he nervously smiled at me. It simply took my breath away. I was worried Zelda would be upset."

"But when you told her about the boy named Sheik, she probably laughed." He nodded.

"She said not to worry. So I didn't. The next time I saw you was when Dark was handing you that cup. I was furious when he checked you out. I wanted nothing more than for him to be refused harshly. But you simply walked away. My legs made me follow you."

"Out onto the deck." I tensed. Ready for this part,

"Yeah. The feelings I had for you only intensifed when I realized that you were not just good looking, but funny too. And then I felt like an idiot for pushing you so far. When I saw you in that maze, I wanted another chance. The kiss on the hedges was amazing. Even if it was barely a graze of our lips. I have kissed lots of girls. But it wasn't until that moment I realized I could possibly be into guys. More specifically, you."

"And you were anxious to tell Zelda that you wouldn't be able to hit it off with her brother." I smiled. Oh the irony.

"Of course! I had promised to meet a boy that had a crush on me. Yet I had fallen for another!" He grabbed his head and paced. "I felt so dirty."

"Is it better now that you know I am Zelda's brother." I held my hands behind my back, leaned forward ever so slightly, and looked up at him.

"Much. Now I have no reason to hold back." I yawned as Link wrapped me in his arms, turning it into a yelp.

"There is a reason." His confused expression was priceless. "I would like to sleep. We can talk about entering a relationship tomorrow."

"Uh, Sheik. It is two in the morning. Techni-" I stopped his mouth and, perhaps all cognitive functions, when I started undoing the suit. I stripped down to the skintight shorts that I had to wear under my costume. Then climbed into bed and snuggled in. Taking a moment to pat the spot next to me.

"Sleep."

"Don't mind if I do." I felt him climb in, probably after taking off his costume, yet keeping his distance. Because, goddess forbid Zelda find Link curled around me, half naked.

* * *

><p><strong>What do we think? An update every holiday that people request. Plus any Zelda themed ones that people come up with. Like a certain day for when the Hero of Time startedfinished his journey. If you want more, I will need to know what you want. Unless we don't like these Sheik and Link. Then we will need new ones. But when have I had a problem with writing a crazy amount. Never!**

**Review? **

**Love and naked dog-chickens, **

**~Annoying :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a short thing since I hurt my wrist. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Please!"<p>

"No."

"But you gotta!"

"No."

"I need to catch it!"

My eyebrow twitched. Why did I get stuck baby-sitting the Hero of Time. And why couldn't he leave me alone to bask in the sun. I got up and stretched. My back popping in several places.

"Why do you need to catch that cuckoo?" I put a hand on my hip and glared at Link. Let him know how irritating he is.

"That's the biggest!" I rolled my eyes.

"And that makes you want to catch it because?"

"Malon needs it for Thanksgiving." I blinked. And again.

"What is Thanksgiving?" Link's mouth dropped open.

"You really don't know. Wow." He scratched his head and just stared at me. "You're not lying."

"Sheikah can't lie." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. "Explain to me what Thanksgiving is."

"It's a day in the year that people get together and thank the Goddesses for a good year. Why don't you know about it?" I rolled my eyes once again. Astounded.

"I lived in the desert until the princess sent for me. I know not of Hylian traditions."

"Help me catch it." We are back to this again.

"If I can catch that stupid cuckoo in under a minute, you must give me your hat."

"Wha-"

"I guess you don't need my help." I started to walk away when Link grabbed my shoulder. I turned and looked up at him. Then down to his hand, which he moved very quickly.

"What do I get if you can't?" I thought for a moment. What would he get?

"You can see my face."

Perhaps I was a little too confident in my abilities. Or perhaps that cuckoo had it out for me. But now here we are. Chasing the stupid bird. And it has been far more than a minute.

"Get back here, you feathered beast!" I sprinted at the cuckoo, but at the last second it jumped. It jumped! And I went straight into the mud. "Gah!"

"Sheik."

I flipped up in the air, made to grab the bird's foot, missed, and landed on Link.

"Sheik."

Mud was everywhere as I climbed off Hero to try and get that blasted bird. A horse neighed when I used it to vault up and land on the barn. The place that bird flew to.

"Sheik!"

I was so close to the cuckoo, but Link's yell frightened it and the dumb thing attacked me. Moments later I dropped from the roof, covered in dry mud and feathers.

"Malon came out and got a cuckoo quite some time ago. Dinner is ready." I cursed and followed Link inside to wash up. Then spent the evening as red as a tomato when Malon and Link called my face 'cute'.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone have a great day! Eat! I know I will.<strong>

**Reviews for more holidays would be nice.**

**Love and cuckoo,**

**~Annoying :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight ramblings, anyone? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone was laughing and having a good time. I couldn't bring myself to worry them. It was around eleven. Plenty of time for me to slip away. I knew he would show up soon. The man that had broken my heart into tiny bits. Then stepped on those pieces, took a knife to the place my heart had been, and screwed my sister. Opps. Did I say that? Too late.<p>

Yeah. I was happy in a relationship with Link, who I thought to be a good guy. But I caught him in my sister's bed one morning. He never gave me a reason. I didn't really give him time to. It was easy to avoid him at first. My heart hurt and the pain of what he had done hadn't yet gone away. That was a month ago. Yet now I saw him everywhere. I knew I was still deeply in love with Link. I tried to ignore my feelings, but the heart wants what it wants.

Zelda didn't talk to me much anymore. Not after I told her off for sleeping with my boyfriend. She sent me hopeful glances at the dinner table. Each one ignored. I guess I should learn the reasoning behind their betrayal, but when I think of walking into her room and seeing him with her... It hurts.

"Hey, Sheik." I jump. Goddess Din! My legs try to move me away from him. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't notice the almost minty smell he always had. Link trapped me up against the deck railing. I attempted to pry his hands from my waist.

"Get away from me!" I could feel the pinpricks behind my eyes. No. I didn't want to cry around him. He wasn't good enough to see me cry. "You selfish arse! Get off me!"

"Sheik... Please." I met his hopeless gaze with a fierce glare.

"Let me go. You're a backstabbing, terrible excuse for a man." I could see the tears in his eyes and knew mine held them as well.

"Please. I'm so sorry. but you don't understand." That made me furious.

"Don't understand. I don't understand! What is there to understand! You sleep with my bloody sister!" I tried to calm myself and speak softer so the party inside would not be interrupted. "You hurt me like never before. I have taken a lot from you, Link. All of your anger and rage. But I cannot forgive you for cheating. That's like saying you think Zelda is better than I am!"

"I don't!" He pulled me into his chest and sobbed. "I l-love you."

"Then why did you bed my sister?" I was curious. If Link came here thinking this would be one of those times that I would take him back, he was wrong. I stood by him through so much crap. I took his punches. He had broken me with his own hands before. And I had, stupidly, taken him back.

"I never had sex with Zelda." I scowled at him.

"Don't lie to me, Link. Don't you dare. Not after what you did to me. Not after all the bull you have put me through." I dearly wished he was telling me the truth. Oh, how I wanted to be able to love him again.

"I slept in her bed. That much is true. But I never touched her. I swear." He stepped back, letting go of me. "You are welcome to run away. I won't stop you."

"You didn't... Then why did you...?" I was so confused.

"She had me bring her home from the bar that night. I stayed to take care of her." My hands pulled at my hair. I had been wrong. They hadn't... but I thought.

"Then why not tell me?" Tears were back in my eyes. Blocking my vision. But these were different. These were of happiness.

"You never listened." He smiled down at me.

Link pulled me close and our mouths fit together better than I remembered. His hands running down my sides to rest at the small of my back. My body was on fire where they went. It felt like I was a teen again. Not ever touched. Never _touched_. By him. I needed that now. For Link to claim me again. It had been so long since he had. I whimpered when his lips met the skin of my neck.

"Lin-nk. Please. I miss you." I clawed at his back. "I need you."

"But you have me, Sheik. I'm right here." He sucked on my pulse point and I moaned.

"N-No. I _miss_ you." He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you-" He pulled me closer, if that was possible. Link's eyes filled with lust. He shifted his hips into mine and my eyes fluttered shut a moment.

"Yes. Gods, Link. I am asking you for sex. Please." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Let's make it a New Year to remember."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't judge me if this makes little to no sense. I'm tired, so bah! Bite me if you have an issue. <strong>

**Love and Happy New Year,**

**~Annoying :)**


End file.
